Blazblue New Age of Bloodedge
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: It's been over 1 year since Ragna the Bloodedge sacrifice himself for everyone to live in peace, but that peace will soon be disturb by a new dangerous threat comes to consume everything in darkness and there maybe no who can stop him. Except a new Bloodedge named Jigoku setting in to take on the world with his own hands. OCxHarem. Lemon. Dark. Blood. Do Not Own Blazblue.
1. Chapter 1

**The New Bloodedge Rises!**

"Aw man, this cream with the chestnuts taste SOO good, I can't get enough of it!" A girl squealed over the delicious flavor of her ice-cream.

She is a squirrel-type demi-human young lady with short brown hair, a big curly brown tail, hazel eyes, and large II-cup breasts. She wears an Control Organization uniform with a black balmoral cap to cover her squirrel ears, a blue cloak, and black military boots.

"Makoto, I know you're a squirrel girl and all, but please try to keep your instinct under control." A red-haired girl scolded as she too is enjoying her ice-cream, but better control her actions.

She has blue eyes and her hair is long down midway to her back or more. She wears the same uniform as Makoto and seem to be the serious type. Breasts sizes: DD-cup.

"Oh, come on Tsubaki, you know how I am when it comes to nuts, besides, we're on our day off, so try to relax a little." Makoto said, knowing one of her two best friends in the world, Tsubaki could a month of relaxing.

"Be as it may, we still have our duties to keeping the peace for everyone sake!" Tsubaki reminded her squirrely friend.

"Well, you could use more peace than the ones we're protecting." Makoto muttered before taking another bit of her ice-cream.

"What was that?" Tsubaki asked with her death-glare, she really doesn't like being made fun of when it comes to her job.

"N-Nothing, it just that we're at a time peace now and I think there's not much to worry on something serious happening anytime soon!" Makoto said nervously, not wanting to face Tsubaki's wrath.

Tsubaki sign knowing that Makoto is right, it has been over 1 year since the final battle against the Hades: Izanami and saved the whole world, she and friends along with some allies all fought well together to defeat her as the ones who fought her was Jin Kisaragi and Noel Vermillion. They said that they were not sure exactly who they defeated her, but what's important is that she's gone from this world. There were some other big names under Izanami; like Hazama AKA Yūki Terumi, he took Jin away as a child and was crazy powerful, but Jin managed to defeat him once and for all. Another is Relius Clover, a man with a brilliant mind but twisted way of how he sees life, last known report was he disappeared into the Boundary, never to be seen again. The battle against such strong foes was tough for everyone, but they all claimed victory in the end and everybody can now live in peace while started an age for just the cities but the world too. Although, she couldn't help but get this weird feeling that there was more to this battle than meets the eye, like there was something else at those battles.

"Hey, Tsubaki. Hello, earth to Tsubaklo." Makoto called out, waving her hand in Tsubaki's face trying to get her attention from her deep thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, Makoto, just lost in my thoughts." Tsubaki admitted as she went back to her ice-cream.

"Man, Jin must the really special to you for spacing out like that." Makoto teased as Tsubaki gasps as she bit on her spoon.

"Makoto, it's nothing like that!" Tsubaki snapped with her cheeks blushing a little red.

"Hey, it's no problem; girls like us can't help but want to be with the guy we're madly in love, especially wanting to see them naked." Makoto smirked saying the last part on purpose.

Tsubaki almost had a fantasy of Jin wearing nothing but a towel slowly walking over to her and offering his hand with a seduce smile. But Tsubaki quickly shake the thought away trying not to think any pervert things about him and her… together and such.

"Well, at least I have a guy in my life unlike you Miss 'Too Squirrel Danger Girl'!" Tsubaki mocked.

"Hey! That guy should've been grateful that I saved him from some thugs and how was I supposed to know that he's allergic to fur when I asked him out!" Makoto angered slamming his fist on the table.

The girls finished their ice-cream and start walking around town looking at all the people with smiles on their faces and living out their life to the fullest and such, wishing that something like this could last forever but knew there will always be some evil people who wants to disturb the peace.

"I wonder if Noel is in one of cities enjoying this peace too?" Makoto wondered, thinking about her friend.

After the final battle, Noel has decided to take over the church and become a nun after the death of the woman who once raised her and her brother Jin when they were children and wants to live peaceful as two others have joined her; one is helping her with some chores around the place while the other is in bed feeling lifeless like her purpose in life is gone and may never return.

"I'm sure she is, besides, we visited her last week and just spoken with her yesterday." Tsubaki said reminding of the phone call chat they have.

"I know, I know, it just felt lonely with Noel not in the force anymore, maybe she and Jin could reconnect their brother-sister bond." Makoto stated.

"Well, Jin has been talking to Noel from time to time and he seem to show respect for her, little by little." Tsubaki mentioned.

"Well, that's good to hear, with Lambda as well, Noel could use all the people she has left in the world." Makoto said, now look like she has something in her mind.

Tsubaki notice this wondering if somethings up.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Well, it just that… do you noticed something weird Noel said on our last visit?" Makoto asked, confusing Tsubaki of what she means.

"Well, we all know that Jin is her older brother, and it was just the two of them, but she mentioned there was third sibling." Makoto reminded.

"Oh yes, Noel did mention something like that, but she couldn't remember who that person was, it was just a feeling she had." Tsubaki recalled what Noel told them once.

"Yeah, and it's not just them, but Lambda and that crazy bitch Nu seem to also have that strange feeling." Makoto added.

"Makoto, did you really have to bad mouth Nu like that?" Tsubaki asked.

The girl known as Nu used to be an enemy, especially to Noel despite that she and Lambda are her sisters from the same Unit, which is still weird to some, but now she's completely nothing as all she does at the church laying on her bed doing nothing at all ever day. Noel and Lambda did their best to take care of her, like feeding her and giving her baths, but the girl just didn't care. Noel once mentioned that she feels that something was taken from Nu, something like her purpose in life and left her in an empty state waiting for death to claim her. And that something was a person, a person that neither girls could figure out who as their heads were blank on the subject.

"Hey, I still remember the times she almost tried to kill Noel for whatever reason, I'm just glad she's not doing anything crazy right now." Makoto said looking up at the sky, then she notices something shining, twinkling for an instant.

She failed to notice that the mysterious falling object is heading towards her as she faces it head on, being push back upon impact and slam into the ground creating a large dust cloud of the stone floor.

"Makoto… are you… okay?" Tsubaki coughed from the dust in the air.

Makoto's eyes are swirling around, feeling dizzy and her body is hurt nearly everywhere as her arms and legs twitches, her visions are blurry and all she can see now are little acorns flying around her head.

"Ow, that's going to leave a mark." A girl said though she finds it odd that the fall didn't break as she thought it would.

As the dust clears giving a good on the girl sitting on top of Makoto. She has brown skin and long blond hair tied up into two braids and a black cat tail with a faded white tip. She wears a beige-colored hoodie with a cat hood and long cat-themed sleeves that cover her arms. She wears a pair of unusually-designed high-heel boots with the same cat theme but appear to be more fit for a creature with high ankles. She also wears a pair red pantie with red straps, being expose as the skirts is lifted from the butt. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

"Hold on, is that…?" Tsubaki recognized the strange cat girl.

"Hmm, Tao seem to have landed something soft around." The girl calling herself Tao said feeling her 'paws' squeezing something and suddenly heard a moan, she looks down to Makoto with an angry and blushing face.

"Tao, will you please… GET OFF!" Makoto shouted in rage, pushing Tao off making her land on her butt.

"Hey, Booby-Squirrel, is that any way to treat a friend, meow!" Tao complained.

"And I see you're still calling me that stupid nickname, is it really that hard to remember my name at all?" Makoto asked as she dust herself.

"Well, it's great to see you again, Tao has been wondering how you've been since we last met!" Tao smiled ignoring the question and being the cheerful cat girl, she has always been.

"I see you're as airheaded as ever." Makoto muttered, still mad about Tao squeezing her breasts earlier.

"Hello Tao, you seem to be doing well." Tsubaki greeted.

"Oh, Red-Serious Girl, it's great to see you too! Tao has been doing super well!" Tao greeted back. Her full name is Taokaka, though most times she prefers to be called Tao for short.

"I take it you're out here because the village sent you on a mission?" Tsubaki guessed.

"Mission? Oh on, Tao was actually with Good-Wolvy and we… we… what were doing again?" Tao asked herself, Tsubaki sweatdrop feeling worry of Tao usually forgetting things.

"Hmm, Tao know that Tao and Good-Wolvy eat food together and he willing payed for them, what else did we do after that?" Tao asked herself again, trying to remember.

"It's more like Tao kept ordering more food and the guy became flat broke." Makoto said to Tsubaki.

Now, Makoto, Tao may act childish but she still our friend and is a strong fighter." Tsubaki reassured.

"Huh, did you say flower powder?" Tao asked quickly turning around to the girls.

"I just reminded Makoto here of what a fighter you are." Tsubaki corrected Tao as her eye twitches a bit though keeping her angry in check.

"Oh, well, thanks for thinking that way to Tao… huh?" Tao paused, seem to have realized something.

"Anyway, you mentioned something about a new friend you were with earlier, where is he now?" Makoto asked, maybe want to meet this new friend.

Tao didn't respond as she tilts her head from left to right, side to side, focusing really hard on something she's trying to remember that involves her new friend she mentioned.

"Good-Wolvy… fighter… food…" The last part probably means that Tao is still hungry, but surprisingly that wasn't the case.

"AAAAAHHH! I remember now!" Tao screamed so loud that Makoto and Tsubaki covered their ears.

"Sheesh, is making us death in the ear part of helping you remember?" Makoto annoyed.

"Tao remembered! Tao's sure this time; Tao and Good-Wolvy were walking together after having launch together, but we ran into trouble!" Tao said with a panicking tone.

"Wait, trouble, what do you mean?" Tsubaki asked, hoping this trouble is nothing serious.

"We ran into some creepy thug gangs who wanted to steal from us, we managed to fight them off, but the next thing Tao's know is Tao was suddenly send flying high into the air and Booby-Squirrel's boobies broke Tao's fall!" Tao explained what happened, including the part about falling on Makoto which she's still mad at that.

"Do you remember where the fight is?" Tsubaki asked, hoping to stop the violence before it get any worse.

"Hmm… hmmm… Tao can't remember, but Tao pick up his scent!" Tao said before sniffing the air for a few seconds and fond the scent.

"Follow Tao!" Tao shouted before running off following the scent.

"Come on, this guy may need our help!" Tsubaki said, Makoto nodded and the two quickly follow Tao.

"By the way, has your boobs gotten bigger?" Tao asked.

"Now is NOT the time for that!?" Makoto snapped.

As they run to find where Tao's friend and the thugs are, Makoto decided to ask Tao a quick question.

"Hey Tao, this friend, who is he exactly?" Makoto asked.

"Well, Good-Wolvy is special and super strong too, he said that he wants take on the world himself!" Tao answered shocking the girls.

"Wants to take on the world? What does that mean?" Makoto confused, feeling a little scare of the answer.

 _AWOOOOOOOOO_

"Aw, that's Good-Wolvy's howling, he must be really. Come on!" Tao said before increasing her speed as the girls try their best to keep up with her.

Soon, they find their way to an open space area that seems to be the park with some trees and found dozens of people dress in torn, rag-looking clothes with spikes and are mostly black; all lying on the ground unconscious with bruises and covered in blood of either their own or by others.

"Holy nuts!" Makoto gasped.

"What could've done all this?" Tsubaki asked.

"Hey, Good-Wolvy, are you still ALIVE! Tao asked shouting, then a body came flying landed near Tao.

"Stupid cat girl, of course, I'm the guy who's gonna take on the world to the top!" A guy voice said walking up to the girls passing by the bodies.

The boy seems young, about 13 or 14-years-old, has white spiky hair with red sharp stripes on the spikes, red eyes, a fang sticking out from the top lip, and a scar over his right eye. He wears a red jacket with tall, stiff collar, a black shirt with the Japanese symbol for blood on the front, black pants with red flames on the sides, dark-red fingerless gloves, and black shoes. He carries in his left hand a large white blade with a black handle.

"Good-Wolvy, you're alright!" Tao excited happy to see the boy alright as she jumps onto for him a hug which was annoying to him thought he didn't try pushing her off.

"Wait, you mean this is the new friend you told us about…?" Tsubaki asked, shock to believe that a young boy like him could beaten all these men by himself.

"Yep, this here is Good-Wolvy, Tao calls him that he's a demi-human Wolverine!" Tao introduced then to him saying how surprise she is that he has taken care of the thugs alone.

"(Whoa, just who is this kid, I'm getting a weird and dangerous feeling coming from him… and why does that make me turn on?)" Makoto thought, just staring at the kid's eyes can make you feel paralyze.

"So, you two works for the Control Organization?" The boy asked, then he rises his sword and pointed it at them.

"Well, you all better prepare yourself, because Jigoku the Bloodedge is going to challenge the strongest in the world and surpass them!" Jigoku introduced himself, declaring himself to become the strongest in the world.

* * *

 **KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **It's my own Blazblue story that is set over 1 year after the Central Fiction game with most of the characters here and a new character as a bonus. Jigoku, my newest OC and the Successor to the Bloodedge name after Ragna, he won't have the power of the Azure since Ragna erased himself from existence, but he does have his own fierce power. I made him Wolverine because I thought it would be cool for him to be vicious in battle as you read about the defeated thugs.**

 **Things are going to crazy from now that Jigoku have made himself known as for why he became the vicious-tough boy he is and how he gotten his hand on Ragna's sword? You'll have to wait and find out!**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Mind from the Shadows**

"Lovely tea as always, Valkenhayn." A young-looking girl complimented on her butler's tea he prepared.

She has pale skin, long blond hair tied into two pigtails with black ribbons, and red eyes. She wears Gothic Lolita fashion with a frilly black gown and jacket, red ribbon bow tie, a red bat symbol design cross from the front to the back on her dress, another red cross on her shawl and bottom half, black pony heel boots with a red cross, and a red ribbon on her right ankle. She looks to be around 12-years-old, but in truth she gives off an aura of someone far older than what she looks. Breasts sizes: AA-cup.

"I am happy to hear your praise, Lady Rachel." Valkenhayn said slightly bowing at her mistress.

Valkenhayn takes on the image of the stereotypical butler. He is an elderly man who wears a dark, aquamarine suit adorned with gold trimming. His long, white hair is tied in a ponytail at the back. In his youth, he still wore the suit sans the jacket, but had brown hair.

"This always lifts up my spirit whenever I have some teatime, after a stressful search I had to go through." Rachel said looking up at the night sky.

"I take it you did not find this mysterious man?" Valkenhayn asked.

"Sadly yes, I searched all over the world and have not found a tiny shred of clues of this man." Rachel admitted, feeling angry on the inside that she could not remember this man.

"You think it's possible that he erased himself from existence?" Gil asked.

"Who knows, if that were the case then the search would be pointless now." Rachel said as she sat her teacup down.

Rachel has been on this search for over 1 year after visiting a grave on a hill with a giant sword she placed as momentum of the mystery man, she doesn't know who he is or remembering his name though deep down she feels a strange connection to him somehow. Even though there may be any hope of finding this man, like finding a needle in a haystack, Rachel Alucard won't give up hope until she reaches the ends of her goal. If there's even an end to it that is.

Rachel then notice something among the rose bushes, she walks up for a closer inspection and to her surprise something new has grew in her garden.

"My word, this is unexpected." Rachel said.

"Is something wrong, my lady." Valkenhyan asked walking up to her.

The scene zooms in on what Rachel is looking at, a black rose fully blossomed in her rose garden.

"A black rose?" Valkenhyan confused, never has he seen anything like this before.

"Y-you don't think it's a bad sign, you ya?" Gil asked, being frighten.

"I'm not sure, this is definitely something out of the ordinary." Naogo said, being caution of the black rose.

"Indeed, and I get the feeling you may know something about it. Es." Rachel said turning around seeing a familiar face in the garden.

The girl who Rachel called her as Es is physically a young short teenage girl. She has long, braided blond hair, with an antenna, that is tied at the end by a navy-blue hair ribbon, and blue eyes. She wears a long, elegant dark blue dress with a white collar and short red tie. On top of her dress, she wears a baby blue gown that extends down her lower back and arms; frills encompass her entire outfit, emanating from the bottom of her dress, and the cuffs of her gown. She wears metal high heel shoes over her dark blue tights. With some blue diamond shaped accessories with key hole markings on the arm portions and back of her dress, an open small backless portion similar to Noel Vermillion's old outfit, black tights, blue heels and a new silver hair ornament on the tip of her braid. Breasts sizes: EE-cup.

"Greetings, Rachel Alucard, I take it you notice something is happening to this world as well." Es said emotionless expression.

"Yes, it would seem that something even I do not of is making itself known to the world." Rachel said looking back at the rose.

"I may something about that, it is from a single boy." Es reported.

"A boy, you say?" Rachel asked, wondering what could this one human boy have anything to do with it.

"Yes, he appears to be in the certain of something dangerous that may happen soon. He also acquired himself a large sword that you're mostly familiar with." Es said, especially the last part that caught the vampire princess's attention.

"The sword I left on that hill, he has it now?" Rachel asked to clarify.

"Yes, and there's more… the Azure is responding to him." Es said shocking Rachel and her followers.

"What, what do you mean the Azure is responding to him?" Rachel asked.

"You know perfectly well what this means; he is to become the new Successor of the Azure." Es said.

"The New Successor, that means Noel is no longer worthy of the power." Rachel sighed as she returns to her sit.

"Yes, although she will still have the Power of the Eye, but the new successor will seem to gain a new power." Es mentioned.

Rachel drank the last remain of the tea she was drinking doing some deep thinking, she knew there is something going on the instant Es just appeared in her garden and explained about a new successor to the Azure that a new threat would raise against the world, and she hope that this 'boy' would help save it.

"Tell, what is the boy's name?" Rachel asked.

"Jigoku the Bloodedge." Es answered.

 **(Ikaruga)**

"Aww, another day of peace for Ikaruga and the world." A man said looking at the sky.

He's a young adult man with spiky swift back, slightly long brown hair, and amber eyes. He has a long, X-shaped scar across his face. He wears a dark green modified ninja outfit with a big red scarf, silver gauntlets, black fingerless gloves, dark green hakama pants that expose his thighs. He carries the Phoenix Wing: Rettenjō on his back.

"Seeing as the final battle seem like a memory now. Even so, I, Bang Shishigami, will continue for justice and love to protect the innocent lives from any who would dare to do them harm!" Bang shouted holding his fists high into the air.

"Sheesh, you sure do enjoy being loud." A young man commented walking to Bang from behind.

Bang turns around seeing a familiar face, looking surprise to see him.

The young man is rather tall and broad chested. He wears a white, robe-like shirt with long sleeves that is open just above his abdomen; two black belts are fastened on the sleeves. He wears wrist wraps that cover his palm to his elbow, two metal cuffs sit above the wraps on his wrists. On the lower half of his shirt, two brown belts are fashioned, below this, a large and loose brown belt hangs, it has a huge golden buckle. Over his shirt, he wears a large, black Control Organization cape that is separated into three individual cloves. The interior of the cape is a deep crimson red, while the exterior is decorated with a golden insignia on the outer cloves; the cape is held onto his body via a light brown strap. He wears plain black pants and light brown shoes with metal toe-caps.

"Kagura Mutsuki?!" Bang surprised.

"Hey, no need to be formal with each other when it just us friends." Kagura said looking at the city.

"I was not expecting you to come here, surely you must busy." Bang said knowing his friend's important position.

"Yeah, well, I just thought giving myself a day off and seeing how everything is doing." Kagura explained reason. Although in truth; he just wants to meet some cute-sexy girls too.

"I see Ikagura is looking better." Kagura said seeing the place looking happier than ever and some buildings being repaired too.

"Yes, with the hard-working people with their sweat, blood, and tears its people the city will look better than new!" Bang stated proudly.

"I'm happy to hear that." Kagura said looking at the people working hard and the little kids having some fun.

Kagura is glad that the tough battle he and some allies fought to the very end, ending the reign of an evil person bent on destroying the world, but she's was stopped by Jin and Noel from what he heard. Though he's been getting a weird feeling that there's no to the story than meets the eyes, like there is something missing.

 _RIINNNGGG RIIINNNGGG_

"Uh, sorry, I gotta take this." Kagura said taking out his phone answering a call.

"Excuse me sir, we got a report from Officer Nanaya and Yayoi of multiple injuries." A guy on the other side of the phone reported.

"Injuries, that's not good but why call me about this?" Kagura asked, normally this kind of thing would be reported to other than him.

"They said that they have a message from the one who caused the injuries, they were thugs by the way." The soldier mentioned.

"Alright, what this message about?" Kagura asked.

"In the exact words from a young boy named Jigoku the Bloodedge: _You Higher Ups better be ready, because I'm going to challenge the whole world to become the strongest!_ " The soldier replayed the message to Kagura.

"Okay, there's a fighter wanting to fight stronger warriors to become the top dog. Well, I don't see it being a problem, so there's nothing to worry about." Kagura said before hanging up.

"Was it something important?" Bang asked.

"Not really, just some dude named Jigoku the Bloodedge picking fights with some street thugs." Kagura answered shrug.

"Hmm, Bloodedge, that's an interesting name of a warrior." Bang commented.

Kagura thought this kind of report isn't a big deal or anything, but he gets the strangest feeling that he heard of the "Bloodedge" from somewhere before. He shook the thought away thinking it's not important to check on when he can spend some time with his old friend and scoring himself with the ladies.

 **(With Jigoku and Tao)**

"I think that went well." Jigoku smirked walking through the streets with Tao by his side.

"Tao's worry that you'll be in big trouble." Tao said concern for her new friend.

"Relax, it's not I'm gonna walks right into their HQ this instant. I'll take my time." Jigoku smirked knowing he'll have to fight some strong fighters on his level first.

"So, why does Good-Wolvy want to become stronger than the world?" Tao asked.

Jigoku became silent for a moment and took out his sword to look at it, remembering the tiem from one year that he met that 'man' who gave him a purpose for move on in life. The day he met him.

 **(Flashback, 1 year ago)**

Jigoku is seen sitting on the grassy field near a lake, looking all sad and angry wanting to be alone.

" _So, you hate yourself for what happened?"_ A mysterious man wearing a red coat asked, suddenly appeared right in front of him which made him jump.

" _Then do something about, get angry, take on the world, and becoming stronger so that no one suffer like you had."_ The man said before impaling the large sword to the near Jigoku and suddenly disappeared.

Jigoku look at the sword for a moment, and then he reaches out slowly and grabs the handle.

 **(Flashback End)**

"Okay, so what'd you want to now?" Jigoku asked putting his sword back on the belt, as Tao open her mouth to answer.

"Besides, eating." Jigoku sighed, Tao close her mouth trying to think of a new idea.

"Good-Wolvy wants to play arcade?" Tao asked smiling.

"Sure." Jigoku said as Tao jumps in joy and the two made their way to the arcade.

Unknown to them, two figures standing on a rooftop watching Tao Jigoku though their focus are mostly on Jigoku as one of the grins.

"Hehe, soon, everything will be according to plan and no one will stop me." The young boy figure chuckled before turning looking at something he 'borrowed' for his research.

"And you'll be the first test run against that new kid, something tells me that he'll be great value for my plan." The young boy said before he snapped his finger and they all disappeared from the rooftop in an instant.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **It looks like things are getting intense for everyone just when they are living out their peaceful times they earned and somehow Jigoku is at the certain for something big and dangerous. You all saw how Jigoku met Ragna and got the sword in his hand, and he'll use it to become strong, and he may not do it alone consider he'll become the new Successor of the Azure.**

 **Looks like someone is up to something bad and he wants Jigoku to help him with a little experiment he has in mind, hope he'll survive through it.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fun Time with the Kittens!**

 **(Kagura's Office)**

"Another slow but busy day, if feels like only yesterday that me and our allies were able to save the world." Kagura said looking out the window staring at the blue sky and few clouds.

"Yes, only a year has passed since that fateful battle and so much has been done." Hibiki agreed as he place a cup of tea on Kagura's desk.

"I almost thought it was all a dream when I woke up the next morning and I see the young emperor sitting on his throne. He's also doing well being a kind ruler and all." Kagura commented on how Homura is doing well.

"Yes, despite his age Emperor Homura has a strong heart caring for others upon himself like his father." Hibiki added.

"To be honest, I actually thought I was going to die in those battles, especially against the Mad Dog." Kagura confessed.

"He was indeed a VERY dangerous opponent, even with all those restraints he is still that of a monster." Hibiki said.

"Yeah, that's what makes him more frightening, good thing we managed to imprisoned him again thanks to Kokonoe. She'll be sure that Azrael never sees the light of day again." Kagura said with confidence, knowing the genius catwoman will keep her promise, he sits down on his chair and drank the tea.

"Another excellent tea, I think there's an extra taste in this." Kagura sighed in please, noticing an added flavor.

"Glad you notice, I added a hint of your favorite liquor while making the tea." Hibiki explained, please that his lord enjoys them.

"So, how is Bang doing, you went to visit him the other day, yes?" Hibiki asked, wondering about the loud, friendly ninja.

"He's doing good and Ikagura is looking better than ever, becoming the glory town it once was or maybe more." Kagura answered, remembering how he saw all the people's faces with smiles and positive attitude all around.

"That's wonderful to hear, maybe I'll go visit there myself on my day off." Hibiki smiled.

Everyone who has close connections with the Black Knight are living out their happy lives enjoying the peace they all worked so hard to get, and it wasn't easy as they had to go through some of the toughest foes such like Azarel, Relius Clover who has gone missing, and the the Imperator of the Novus Orbis Librarium, Izanami. The former Imperator was by far the most dangerous one of all as she planned to destroyed the world to remake it in her own image, but she was defeated by Jin and Noel.

Hibiki knows that darkness isn't truly gone as it's a part of life with the light and there all always be others with evil hearts and wants nothing but destruction, but he and Kagura along with everyone will do everything they can to help the people and protect the innocents. As long as Kagura doesn't get distracted by pretty girls with hourglass figure or such, which may be a little impossible consider he has been known as a pervert at times.

Then a thought pops into Hibiki's head about something and wants to talk to Kagura about it.

"By the way sir, have you got any report of a young man fighting in town leaving injured people?" Hibiki asked.

"Huh…?" Kagura confused until he remembers.

"Oh yeah, I got a call from one of the officers that Makoto and Tsubaki encountered that guy, something about challenging the world. I believe his name was… Jigoku." Kagura mentioned.

"Shouldn't we be concerned about this, there has been sights of thugs being found with bruises and beaten into submission. Witnesses says that the young man is always walking around carrying with a huge sword, there's even a picture of him." Hibiki placed the picture on the table.

Kagura took the photo in his hand and got a good look at this Jigoku guy, and to his surprise that Jogoku turns out to be a kid with an interesting fashion style, curious about this kid and the reports Hibiki mentioned wondering what this kid's deal. He narrowed his eyes a bit to look at the sword he's carrying, finding it strangely familiar somehow, almost like he seem that sword before but can't remember where and why

"Hmm, Hibiki, ave you seen a sword like that before?" Kagura asked.

"No, I don't believe I have, why?" Hibiki asked back.

"I'm not really sure, but I think that sword was a part of something… something… I don't know, it just seem familiar." Lagura said, not sure why and just threw the paper away.

"Come to think of it. Isn't that Jigoku's kid last name is… Bloodedge?" Kagura asked.

"Yes, that is what it says in the report. The girls also mentioned that he was also with .Taokaka." Hibiki mentioned.

"Oh, so he's with Tao, then we have nothing to worry about." Kagura stated leaning back and placing his feet on the desk.

"Are you sure?" Hibiki asked, question Kagura's judgment.

"Trust, if he's been hanging out with Tao then he's a friend, Tao has always been able to find good friends." Kagura pointed out.

"True. Although, she does ended getting into trouble… like an overstock of bills from all the restaurant she visits." Hibiki reminded.

"Okay, so maybe she's a little airheaded and can be silly at times, but Tao is a great friend to have and I can trust her with Jigoku. At least not to caused any trouble." Kagura said, this made Hibiki sweatdrop.

"But one thing for sure; that kid sure has a big ambition wanting to "challenge" the world, I think I want to see that how strong he is." Kagura smirked.

"And if he turns out to be a problem?" Hibiki asked curious.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Kagura said, gesturing Hibiki to leave him be and the ninja servant left.

"I bet that kid is probably hard this early in the morning, right now." Kagura claimed.

 **(With Jigoku)**

The white-red hair boy is sleeping on his bed moving his body a bit with the bed sheet kicked away and groaning in annoyance that the sunlight is shining onto his face hoping that he could get five more minutes of sleep.

"OH GOOD-WOLVY!" Tao shouted, barging into his room.

"Come on, Good-Wolvy, it's time to make breakfast because we got a lot to do today, meow!" Tao excited skipping towards the bed and jumps on top of Jigoku forcing him to wake up.

"Shut up, Tao, it's too early, I want to sleep some more." Jigoku complained.

"Me-huh, you promised that you take me and the little kittens out to have fun today." Tao reminded him the promise his made as she shakes him.

"Damn it, okay, I'm up!" Jigoku angered as he sat up with Tao on his lap.

"Good morning, meow!" Tao greeted with an innocent smile.

"Yeah, morning to you too." Jigoku yawned, then he smiles before leaning his face closer to Tao's and press his lips against hers which she quickly kiss him back.

They wrap each other their arms, Jigoku's hands gentle slides down on the back of her hoodie she always wear until they reach for the bottom as one grabs onto the tail and the other groping on one butt cheek, making Tao moan in the kiss. A minute later and the two separate with Tao blushing like crazy as red as her eyes.

"Meow-Good-Wolvy seem eager!" Tao pointed out before Jigoku makes her moan by rubbing on her tail.

"Well, it's your damn fault go waking me up so early." Jigoku whispered to her cat-ear.

"Meow! Tao just wanted to make sure that the kitten will get to spend some meow-full time with Good-Wolvy." Tao stated as she moans of his hand squeezing her butt more.

"Even so, you still need to be punish." Jigoku smirked as he trails his fingers within Tao's underwear.

"MEOW! Good-Wolvy, that's my… meow… pussy." Tao gasped.

Jigoku keeps rubbing his fingers on Tao's pink tunnel from inside the red underwear making the cat girl moan louder and feels like she's about to reach her limit.

Then Jigoku quickly release his hands from Tao's butt and pussy stopping the moaning with a cocky smirk on his face as Tao had just realizes this.

"Why'd you stop, meow?" Tao asked. Just when things were feeling good for her.

"Just the punishment I mentioned earlier: leaving you unpleasure." Jigoku said before getting off the bed.

"That's mean Good-Wolvy! You know Tao would want more!" Tao said with an angry punt.

"Well, maybe when we have the time and no kittens around, then we can go on." Jigoku said as he puts on his clothes.

"You promise?" Tao asked hoping.

Jigoku didn't answered as he walks up to her and kiss her on the lips for a few seconds.

"Promise." Jigoku said with a gentle tone.

"Yay!" Tao cheered as Jigoku just rolled his eyes and looks out the window.

He still remember the day he met Taokaka or Tao for short. He was doing some training in the woods three and a half months after he got his sword from the mysterious stranger as he tries to become stronger to wield the heavy sword, but was having some trouble. While he was fishing for lunch, the fishing line suddenly started moving nearly pulling the fishing-pole away from his and he struggles to reel in the catch he got, but when he final won the struggle he was shock to find Tao on the other end. The reason for that was because Tao thought the little worm on the hook was a gummy worm.

"Meow, you okay Good-Wolvy?" Tao asked seeing her boyfriend is staring off into space.

"Yeah, just remembering the first time we met." Jigoku answered.

"Oh yeah, Tao remembers that!" Tao smiled.

"Odd, everyone tells me that you have a hard time remembering everything." Jigoku chuckled though Tao wasn't listening.

 **(Later)**

"Alright, you guys ready for some fun?" Jigoku said at the little kittens.

"Yeah!" They all shouted together.

"Nice, now we just need to decide where to go first." Jigoku said, trying to think of a good place to go to first.

"Oh, oh, ,oh, I have a meowful idea!" Tao said raising and waving her hand.

"Yeah." Jigoku said, willingly listen even though the idea might be stupid.

"Let's go visit Nurse Booby Lady!" Tao suggested.

"Nurse… Booby Lady?" Jigoku confused.

"Booby Lady used to come to our village tons of times making sure we were all in good health, and she let me play with her HUGE boobies!" Tao explained about her nurse friend.

"(Yeah, I have high doubt about the last part.)" Jigoku thought with a flat expression, but he also thought it would be good idea to visit someone Tao knows. If she can remember where she lives that is.

"Alright, we can visit this nurse first." Jigoku said.

"Yay, you hear that little ones, we're going to visit Booby Lady!" Tao announced as the little kittens cheers.

 **(Orient Town)**

"Okay, this time Tao's sure it's this way." Tao claimed walking ahead of the group.

"So you said at the arcade, that restaurant, the toy store, and another restaurant." Jigoku listed of the places Tao took them.

"And they were all fun!" Pochikaka smiled.

"Tasty!" Yarukaka rubbed her belly as she finds the food delicious.

"The stuff toys were so fluffy!" Tamakaka squealed.

"And that other place had good food too!" Mikekaka said, drooling a little.

"Yeah, they were all fun times and-OH, look were here!" Tao pointed ahead.

Everyone arrives at the door with a sign that says "Faye Ling Nursery" and that it say the place is open.

"Goody, Booby Lady must still be here!" Tao excited as she walks in the door with a bell ringing.

"Just a moment!" A woman called out. Then she came out revealing herself.

She's a tall, young and attractive Asian woman with long black hair tied into a bun, pink eyes, pink lipstick, and large breasts. On top of her hair looks like a small stuffed panda. She wears a stylish Chinese doctor uniform with long white sleeves, a yin and yang brooch ribbon, a red vest, and a skirt dress that exposes her thighs. When in battle, she wears a slightly similar outfit: her hair is tied into a ponytail with Lao Jiu sitting on top with a yin-yang hair accessory at the end of the ponytail. She also wears an unbuttoned red vest that shows her black bra and breasts with separate black sleeves, a long red skirt, black thong and red shoes which are in a Chinese sort of style. Breasts sizes: J-cup.

"(Holy damn, she's huge!)" Jigoku thought blushed, quickly pulling himself together from the perverted thoughts and reminding himself that he already has a girlfriend.

"Oh my, Taokaka, what a surprise!" The woman said.

"Hi there Booby Lady!" Tao greeted.

"I see you're still calling me that." The woman sighed. Not liking that nickname.

"Tao and Good-Wolvy are taking the little kittens around for some fun time and we decided to visit you!" Tao explained.

"I see, and hello to you." The woman said waving at Jigoku.

"Hey there, I'm Jigoku the Bloodedge."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Litchi Faye Ling." She introduced herself.

"Say, we didn't catch you at a bad timing, right?" Jigoku asked, consider that nurses are busy with patients.

"Oh no, I was just finished helping a patient." Litchi said.

"Cool, mind if we hang out here for awhile and maybe get some meat buns too?" Tao asked as she rubs her tummy.

"You just ate a whole menu of food from two restaurants!" Jigoku reminded, shock that Tao can still eat more.

"So, I'm still hungry." Tao said, making Jigoku hang his head in defeat.

"It's fine, I actually made some beat buns in the kitchen, so help yourself." Litchi gestured to where the kitchen is at.

"You want some, Good-Wolvy?" Tao asked.

"Nah, I'm good, you go on ahead." Jigoku said as he already had enough food from the restaurants that went.

"Okay!" Tao peeked Jigoku on the cheek and ran to the kitchen with the kittens.

"I see you two are close." Litchi noticed when Tao kissed him.

"Yeah, well, I've been living in her village for months and just just started dating a few weeks ago." Jigoku said nervously, still finding this whole dating thing new to him.

"I see, I'm very happy for Tao and… I hope she hasn't caused you much trouble." Litchi said, sounding worried.

"It's fine, Tao maybe of an idiot but she's really caring once you get to know her." Jigoku said proudly.

"Glad to hear it." Litchi smiled.

"SOMEONE HELP?! THIS STUPID CAT IS TRYING TO EAT LUNA'S BUN?!" A girl called out.

"Oh dear, I forgot that Platinum was eating there." Litchi said.

"I'll make sure she shares." Jigoku sighed as he and the red nurse walk towards the kitchen to solve the "food" problem.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!  
**

 **Jigoku and the cat group have visited Litchi's nurse office, after going to other places by Tao's sense of direction, and hope you were surprised to find Jigoku and Tao are a couple. More information on how they hooked up will be revealed in the next chapter, and hopefully a certain little girl (with a split personality) won't try to hurt Tao too much.**

 **Jigoku will also find himself not with just Tao as his girlfriend, soon he may have more.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**How the Cat Vigilante and the Wolf Reaper Fell in Love**

"Damn it, Tao, you really need to control that appetite of yours." Jigoku scolded his cat girlfriend.

"I can't help it, Good-Wolvy, the meat buns smelled so good it was like they were calling out to me! Meow!" Tao winced as she rubs the throbbing rump on her head caused by Jigoku earlier.

"Oh sure, then you went for the first meat bun you saw… and tried eating it along with my HANDS!" A little girl shouted in rage.

The little girl appears to have taken the appearance of a magical girl. She appears as a very young girl in a sleeveless white shirt with buttons and blue lining. The outfit is completed by a blue skirt. She wears a pair of white gloves with large cuffs and a pair of similar colored shoes with heart-shaped toeguards. Her hair is a peach-blond, length-wise, reaching her ankles and tied up in two long ponytails. She wears a light green headband and a big ribbon tied to her four pigtails. Her eyes are green with distinct brighter heart-shaped pupils. Breasts sizes: B-cup.

"Calm down, Luna, at least she didn't try eating you whole though I don't think you would be tasty." Another little girl joked.

She's a young girl with long, navy-blue hair tied into a bun, and navy-blue eyes. She wears a white Chinese outfit with a black sash tied into a butterfly, short black tights, sandals, matching bracelets, and an anklet. Breasts sizes: B-cup.

"What's that supposed to mean, Linhua? You're saying I taste gross or something?" Luna snapped.

"Now, now, Luna, you should be glad that Tao didn't challenge you to a fight for the meat bun as I made plenty for everyone." Litchi said as she hands a plate of meat buns to Tao much to her please.

"Man, you're too easy to mess with, wouldn't you agree, Sena?' Linhua asked toward "Luna."

"Wait, I thought the kid's name is Luna?" Jigoku confused.

"That's because Two-Head kid actually has two persons inside one body, brother and sister in fact. Meow" Tao informed.

"Wait, two persons in one body, you're making that up." Jigoku said.

"Nope, Tao is telling the truth mister." "Luna" vouched as her voice suddenly change into a deeper voice that's more like a male.

"What the…?" Jigoku shocked.

"I guess it's normal for you to reaction to that since it's the first time we met, I'm Sena, by the way." Sena introduced himself.

"Okay, now that just weird… but we do live in a weird world, so I guess there's no use be complaining." Jigoku said, still weired out that a boy and a girl are sharing the same body.

"Well, let just say me and sis weren't exactly born 'normally' like everyone else and we didn't have any parents, but we managed to do okay." Sena explained then Luna switch back in control.

"Especially meeting the awesome Master Jubei, he trained us to become stronger so we can take care of ourselves and he's always polite unlike some people we met." Luna bragged.

"Jubei, isn't he that strong cat-guy who said to be the strongest in the world and fighting alongside with the heroes who saved the world a year ago?" Jigoku recalled hearing about it during his training days.

"You better believe Master Jubei is strong, no one can match his mighty strength in battle and so cool being a handsome cat-man!" Luna bragged on, drooling a bit.

"(Sis, you're drooling again.)" Sena said.

"Oh, well, if that's the case then I'm really looking forward to fighting him should our paths every cross each other because I'm aiming to become the strongest myself!" Jigoku smirked, getting excited from just hearing about Jubei.

"Oh please, as if you could EVER reach the awesome level of Master Jubei or anyone for that matter." Luna mocked then Sena switch out.

"I don't know Luna, Jigoku does look pretty strong, especially with that sword he's carrying." Sena pointed out, looking at the huge white sword that looks familiar for some reason.

"I have to agree with Sena there, I can tell by just looking at him that he's a very strong warrior." Litchi agreed, finding Jigoku to be a unique and handsome young man.

"(Wait, where did that come from?)" Litchi asked herself mentally.

"Seriously, what can this chump do besides swing that stupid big sword around?" Luna asked.

"Hey, don't mock Tao's boyfriend, Good-Wolvy is stronger than Tao and Tao know he'll show everyone his awesomeness!" Tao hissed.

"What… did Tao just say this guy is her boyfriend?" Luna asked shock.

"Yes, I was surprised too when I saw Tao kiss his cheek earlier before going off for the meat buns." Litchi explained.

"No way, how in the world did this stupid cat ever found anyone dumb enough to fall for a girl like her?" Luna asked again in disbelief.

"Man, is she always this wincing?" Jigoku annoyed of Luna's attitude.

"Most of the time, but I promise as her best friend Luna is a good girl once you get to know her." Linhua vouched which made Luna blushes a bit with a small smile, then Sena switches out.

"And in her own way, she cares for others like Master Jubei and Linhua." Sena added.

"I'll take your word for it." Jigoku said.

"Still, I am very curious about how you and Tao became a couple?" Litchi asked.

"Oh, I want to know too!" Mikekaka excited.

"Yeah, we want to know how you guys got together and other grown up stuff." Pochikaka smiled.

"Please, please, please, please tell us!" Tamakaka and Yarukaka begged hoping around Jigoku.

"Sheesh, when did it suddenly became story time for little kids." Jigoku chuckled.

"Hey, are you calling me little? Just you wait, when I get older, I'll have a sexier body will put all other women like Litchi to shame!" Luna proclaimed.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Jigoku rolled his eyes not interest on Luna/Sena's growth spurt.

Yeah, he's still confused about two kids sharing the same about and now that he thinks about it, what would the body look as they get older over time? Would it become a male for Sena, or a female for Luna, or maybe somewhere between? Actually, that would be creepy to imagine, so he'll just forget about it and will wait to see how they'll look in the future though Jigoku hopes that Luna will mature more by then.

"Hey, what'd you spacing out for? Get on with the story already!" Luna demanded.

"Luna, I'm sure he's trying to remember." Sena said.

"It's fine, like I said to Litchi we only started dating for a few weeks now. Heck, even if decades have passed, I would still remember it like it was yesterday." Jigoku said proudly.

"Aww, Good-Wolvy!" Tao jumped into Jigoku with a big smooch on the lips as he kisses her back for a few seconds.

"Okay, so I guess I can start with when I was doing some training with Torakaka one morning when I finally gotten the hang with wielding my sword." Jigoku started the tale of how he and Tao officially became a couple.

 **(Few Weeks Ago)**

"AAAGGHHH!" Jigoku shouted clashing his sword against Torakaka's razor claws as they spare with each other on the training ground as Tao is watching them while eating some grilled fish.

Jigoku is pushed back a little by Torakaka before she rises both legs and kick him back several feet away though remain standing and a tight grip on his sword, he charges at Torakaka swinging his sword as she dodges and blocks them back then slashes at him narrowly dodges the claws to only cut off some few strands of hair. He grabs her arms pulling her closer to him for a strong headbutt making her dizzy but quickly recovers to jump over the white sword and cross-slash at Jigoku, but he quickly blocks it with some cracks under his feet. He pushes her off and jump after doing a battle in midair for a few seconds or more before landing back on the ground several feet apart.

"Okay, how about we call it a day." Torakaka suggested, Jigoku drops the stance and let out a heavy sigh as he pierces the sword to the ground.

"Finally, how long was that?" Jigoku asked panting.

"About 6 and a half hours since 6am this morning, meaning it's probably lunch time by now." Torakaka answered.

"Cool, and thanks for letting me stay in your village. It's better to have a training partner than training all yourself these days." Jigoku thanked as he lifts the sword on his shoulder.

"It was no problem, we Kaka want to make ourselves known to the world and share our culture with them and Tai insisted that you stay here as your new home." Torakaka said.

"Well, I got to admit this place certainly is peaceful-looking, not to mention you folks are fiercely tough for a cute kitty-cats." Jigoku complimented.

"Oh, I never knew you were quite the charmer." Torakaka smirked with her cheeks faintly blushing.

"I'm only speaking the truth, I had nowhere else to go and you guys took me in. So, I'm really grateful for everything." Jigoku bowed.

"Well, if you are to be thanking anyone, you should thank Tao for bringing you here." Torakaka reminded him.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for Tao, Good-Wolvy would've been all alone in that forest near the lake." Tao jumped onto Jigoku from behind giving him a hug.

"Okay, okay, thank you for bringing me here, Tao. Now get off before you choke me to death." Jigoku giggled and got Tao off his back.

"Hey Good-Wolvy, want to go into town for some fun with me?" Tao asked.

"Go into town, huh? I have been thinking about getting myself some new clothes before I go take on tough fighters." Jigoku mentioned looking at his old, roughed clothes he's been wearing.

"That's an excellent idea, Tao! Jigoku has been spending most of his time in the village for months now, so I believe it's time for him to stretch out his legs for a bit." Torakaka nodded.

"I hope I can get something good and not expensive either." Jigoku said as he doesn't have much money on him now.

"Well then, here." Torakak handed Jigoku as bag of money.

"What, but I can't take this."

"It's fine, this is for all the hard work you did for the village since you arrived here and we wanted to pay you back, so I hope you find it useful." Torakaka winked at Jigoku making him blush a bit.

"W-well, if you insist then I guess I can take, but only when I pay you back." Jigoku promised.

"GREAT! Let's go, Good-Wolvy, Tao will show you all the good places Tao knows!" Tao excited as she runs off.

"Hey, don't run off without me, you crazy cat-bitch!" Jigoku shouted as he runs after Tao, leaving Torakaka waving goodbye to them.

Once Jigoku finally caught up to Tao and making sure she doesn't get separate from him again because she gets lost most of the time and forgets, the two made their way into a town where they first go a fast-food restaurant to get some food for lunch as Jigoku got himself a burger and large fries while Tao got 16 burgers and some two orders of 20 nuggets.

Sheesh, it's like this girl's stomach doesn't have a bottom when she's eating this much food and her mouth is like a blackhole sucking everything in.

After they finish eating, and manage to pay for all the food, Jigoku and Tao walk together looking around seeing everyone enjoying their days together and some stores they passed having some interesting things as they check them out, while Jigoku makes sure Tao doesn't break anything. Then they went to park playing with some other kids though there were older kids picking on them, but Jigoku scared them after pounding their heads with his fists.

"Good-Wolvy, you're liking the day, so far?" Tao asked.

"Yeah, actually, this maybe the most relaxing day I had since I've been on my own." Jigoku admitted, never have to worry about struggling on the streets anymore.

"That's good, Tao was worried that Tao may have wasted your time." Tao giggled.

"Nah, everything is all good even though you can be annoying sometimes, I actually grown fond of you." Jigoku said.

"Really?" Tao asked.

"Sure, though I have been meaning to ask you; why did you take me back to your village when I was a complete stranger?" Jigoku asked curious.

"To be honest, Tao is not really sure why, but Tao did get a weird feeling that you reminded me of someone Tao knew. However, even though I forget things there was this one person who was Tao's friend but doesn't know why. Plus, Tao also felt another feeling toward you when we first met." Tao explained, sounding a little more mature.

"Really, what sort of feeling?" Jigoku asked, feeling his heart beating a bit faster for some reason.

"Well, Tao wasn't really sure what it was at first but after some talk with Torakaka and the elder. Tao finally realizes what it is." Tao said and look at a window of a clothing seeing special jacket on display of the window.

"Hold on, Good-Wolvy, Tao thought of a perfect present for you!" Tao excited as she got the money from Jigoku and ran into the store, then a drunken guy bumps into her and onto Jigoku almost knocking them down.

"Hey, watch where you're going, bub!" Jigoku yelled at the man.

"Huh, what'd you want kid, isn't it pass your bedtime?" The Drunken man asked.

"I think it's you who needs his mommy to tuck him in bed with a stupid nightlight." Jigoku insulted.

"Hey, you brat, didn't your mom ever taught you respect your elders?" The Drunken man glared.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just thought you were an overgrown ugly baby hiding the diaper in your pants." Jigoku smirked and Tao just burst out laughing.

"You bastard, I have you know that I'm a police officer of the Control Organization which means you better show me some respect or else I'll" But the Drunken 'officer' didn't get to finish his sentence when Jigoku jammed into his chest so hard the bones crack and the guy fell to the ground unconscious.

"If you're an officer then I say your boss has very poor taste in recruits." Jigoku sighed in disappointment of the guy.

"Hey, Good-Wolvy, mind if I borrow the money for a bit?" Tao asked.

"Why, you're gonna waste all of it on food again, are you?" Jigoku asked, knowing how hungry she is.

"No, it's actually something for you. Be right back." Tao answered as she takes the money bag from Jigoku who is surprised by this as Tao headed into the clothing store.

A minute later, Tao came out back to Jigoku and show him the red jacket she saw at in the window.

"Here." Tao said.

"Huh, is this for me?" Jigoku asked, Tao nodded and handed him the jacket.

Jigoku saw how cool the jacket is and try it on himself, looking at himself in a mirror.

"Wow, this is great!" Jigoku smiled.

"Glad Good-Wolvy likes it because red is also a symbol of love." Tao confessed as her cheeks blush.

"Wait, what'd you said?" Jigoku asked shock then suddenly Tao grabbed his face and smack their lips together as his eyes widen of the sudden action then slowly sinks into the kiss and wrap his arms around her as the sun just sets turning the sky crimson red.

 **(Present)**

"Then after the kiss, we tied the knot becoming boyfriend and girlfriend." Jigoku finished telling the story to everyone.

"Wow, I'm impressed the bold move you made Tao. You definitely earned my respect." Luna smirked.

"And it was so romantic of how you brought the jacket for him!" Linhua complimented.

"Meow. You think so, I just wanted to show him how much he means to Tao. Meow." Tao cuddled onto Jigoku's arm.

"Yeah, and deep down I guess I fallen for her too." Jigoku chuckled as he pets Tao's head.

"It sure was very nice, but I am concern about the officer you knocked out. Won't you be in trouble?" Litchi worried.

"Nah, the guy was drunk, so he won't remember any of it." Jigoku reassured and look at the clock.

"Looks like it's getting late, time to head home everyone and don't forget to thank Miss Litchi for the hospitably." Jigoku said to the kittens.

"Thank you for hospitably." The kitten thanked together.

"You're welcome, come back anytime you want." Litchi said.

"Meow. I'm really glad we're together Good-Wolvy, Tao wouldn't know what Tao's life would be like if Tao haven't met you." Tao smiled.

"Same here, my sexy kitty." Jigoku smirked. He kisses Tao and she kisses him back sharing a loving touching moment together while everyone in the room except the kittens watch this.

"Sheesh, get a room you two." Luna said before leaving to her room.

"(Those two really are great together, but I can't shake this uneasy feeling that… I may also fall in love for Jigoku.)" Litchi thought with a small smile.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! It's a special day of love for everyone, same or different race to come together like Jigoku and Tao sharing their first love together in this chapter of how they became a couple and how Jigoku got his signature red coat. And soon Jigoku will have more girlfriends like a certain nurse starting to fall for the new Grim Reaper of the world, hope he'll be ready for that besides combat.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**New Red Reaper vs Old Red Demon!**

"Damn it! How is it difficult find him, I can't even lock on to the tracer in his body which should be on like always!" A woman angered as she slams her fists on the desk while staring at the hologram computer screen.

She appears as a fairly young adult catgirl with a slim build. Her eyes are a golden amber with visible bags under them, due to working overtime in her lab. She has pink hair which she keeps tied in a specialized style consisting of a long ponytail backing up longer tufts resembling large cat ears, which tend to overshadow her actual animal-like ears, which fade into white at the tip, these ears are bent forward slightly. Her attire consists of an altered, scientist version of the usual Kaka jacket with a white coloration. A hole at the lower base provides room for her twin, cat-like tails. She also wears a pair of small spectacles. The oversized sleeves are cut at the sides to make it easier for her arms to slide in and out of them. She wears a pair of red capri pants lowered enough to reveal black underwear, with a black belt adorned by a large cat bell. The attire is completed with a pair of white mules with heels similar to the boots the Kaka tribe wears, but with no vamp, allowing her to take them off almost reflexively. Breasts sizes: B-cup.

"It' just so weird, how could Tager just disappeared like that during a mission?" The pink cat-woman asked herself.

"I've would've notice anything on the sensors, yet nothing came out of the ordinary but I'm getting a suspicious feeling that it's someone who with great skills to around undetected." She suspected.

The door of her office opens as a woman came in.

"Find anything, Professor Kokonoe?" She asked the cat-woman.

"Unfortunately, nothing. How do the search go on your end, Bullet?" Kokonoe asked.

Bullet's physical appearance is that of a young woman with white hair, golden eyes, dark skin, large breasts and a scar across her nose. She wears a black jacket with a white zipper tee shared with her prior mercenary group and torn-up demin short shorts (jokingly called by a few people as "hot pants"), along with knee high brown boots with black heels, yellow-outlined straps and white metal-toes (also shared with some members of her former group). A single belt crosses her waist with considerable length that has its tail end point out from her left-to-her right from behind, and she has a gauntlet-like weapon on her arms. Breasts sizes: FF-cup.

"No luck, none of my sources of have spotted or heard anything of Tager since his disappearance two months ago." Bullet reported.

"I expected him to be gone for a while when it comes to these long-term missions and he usually finish them quickly, but he suddenly vanished right in the middle of the last mission he went." Kokonoe said as she sucks on her usually favorite candy, lollipops.

"What was that mission again?" Bullet asked.

"Investigating some strange activities going on at a small town and if necessary, Tager would fight the ones causing it. However, after he disappeared, I discovered the small town he was at was a fake." Kokonoe revealed showing the info on her screen.

"So, it was a trap to lure Tager there." Bullet figured.

"Yep, and we fell for it hook line and sinker. Whoever took him knew how to cover their tracks well that even I can't track find, the bastard must mean serious business." Kokonoe stated.

"But what I'm still confuse is what does he want with Tager in the first place? There must be more to this." Bullet asked.

"That's what I'm wondering too, it almost like that want Tager for something important." Kokonoe said as she closes the file and spotted an interesting news report.

"What's this, report of multiple thugs almost beaten to death?" Kokonoe wondered curious.

"I think that might've been Makoto, she always loves fight to keep her blood pumping." Bullet guessed.

"No, this doesn't look likes her work, said here is was done by a teenage boy in a red coat. This was reported by Makoto Tsubaki witnessing this." Kokonoe read over the report.

"Wow, a little kid beating up thugs bigger than him. He got guts." Bullets commented and read close if they put the boy's name in.

"Jigoku the Bloodedge. Sounds dangerous for a kid." Bullet said.

"Bloodedge?" Kokonoe said, finding that last name being strangely familiar somehow.

"Uhmm, something wrong?" Bullet asked, noticing how the professor is spacing out.

"No, it's nothing, but I think we should keep an eye on this kid." Kokonoe suggested.

"What, you think he might lead us to Tager?" Bullet confused.

"Not exactly, but I get the feeling that whoever took Tager will going after this kid soon, meaning there's a chance that Tager will be there too." Kokonoe proclaimed.

"I'm not sure if I follow, but if it means finding Tager then I'll go along with this." Bullet onboard with the plan.

"So, you already found out where he is?" Bullet asked, knowing how fast Kokonoe works.

"Yep, he has been seen hanging out with Taokaka, and they appear to be dating. Just last week, they were going out with some little kittens to Litchi's clinic." Kokonoe informed as she pulls out some pictures of Jigoku and Tao together.

"Wait, the idiot cat actually got herself a boyfriend?" Bullet asked shock.

"I know, I'm surprises by this too, and he doesn't appear to be living in the city. If my hunch is right, and they always are, he's living in Tao's village." Kokonoe said.

"Okay, you want me to go check the kid out?" Bullet asked.

"Yeah, see if he can useful to me because something tells me we'll need him in the future." Kokonoe answered.

"Alright, I'll be heading out in the morning." Bullet said before walking away and exit the office. Leaving the pink cat-woman alone.

"Bloodedge, why does that name sound important?" Kokonoe asked herself.

 **(Next Day)**

"Okay, I believe these are all members of the gang that were causing trouble in the upper south." Jigoku turned in all the thugs he beat up earlier to the police for the bounty on their heads as one officer is checking them to make sure.

"Yep, that's all of them. You certainly strong for a young boy your age, almost remind of me this kid younger than you became a Vigilante." The officer mentioned.

"Younger than me, he must've been strong." Jigoku commented.

"Not exactly, he had a machinal doll that does the fighting for him, but he is also very smart who once go the military academy though he dropout after hearing about his father killing his family." The officer explained.'

"Did he ever get his revenge?" Jigoku asked curious.

"Don't know, one day the kid suddenly disappeared after the incident with a giant monster over a year ago and hasn't been heard since." The officer shrugged.

"I see, well, I'll taking my reward and be on my way." Jigoku said.

"Of course, have a nice day." The officer handed him the money and the Bloodedge boy exit the station.

 **(Later, After Lunch)**

"Okay, got my belly full and got some take outs for Tao, hope she likes them." Jigoku walked pass some stores with a bag of food he got for Tao.

On top of one of the tall buildings are the two shadowy figures from before watching over Jigoku without alerting themselves to him.

"I hope you enjoyed that, Jigoku the Bloodedge because it will be the last meal you'll ever have." The young boy said before snapping his finger.

Jigoku's wolverine ears twitches as they heard the finger snap and quickly turns around looking as to where the source the sound was coming from only to find nothing on the buildings, he had a weird feeling that he was being watched by someone but found nothing.

"Odd, could've sworn I heard something." Jigoku said before continuing his walk back to the village.

Suddenly something big and fast literally drop toward Jigoku at high speed and caused a large dust cloud to erupt upon impact as the people around the area saw this wondering what's going on.

The large figure with glowing yellow eyes looked under his fist to see if Jigoku survived, but only to find nothing but some smashed food and a plastic bag in the cracks of the crater he made.

"HEY!"

The large figure turns to see through the dust cloud with a radar in his eyes finding Jigoku over ten feet away.

"I was saving that for my girlfriend, I hope you have the cash to pay for that or else you're getting a beating." Jigoku demanded as he reach his hand for the hilt of his sword.

The dust cloud clears up revealing the large figure's appearance.

 **(Music-Falling Down: Breaking Point)**

He is massive in stature, standing just under 8 feet, and has a body with muscles bulging out of each and every corner and has red skin. He has spiky black hair, possessing a white streak. He wears orange goggles without reflection that do not show his eyes. He wears a dark red-colored uniform, but with a sleeveless top. He has golden rods attached on the darker red cross on his back, and two black gauntlets made of complex machinery.

"Huh, giant red machine man, huh? Let see if you can be recycled." Jigoku smirked, feeling excited for this fight as he pulls out his sword.

Jigoku made the first move by jumping high a little over ten feet in the air and swing down his sword at the large red man who blocks it with his large arm and push the boy away at a far distant, but as soon as Jigoku lands the large red man came after him charging super-fast and throw a punch to the stomach. Jigoku gasps of the pain and is sent flying far crashing through a building or two and slide on the hard-stone ground until he impales his sword to stop himself making a big crack that trails from the spot his pierce his sword 20 feet to him.

"That's one hell of a punch." Jigoku groaned as he rubs his stomach where the red man punched him.

He hears the sound of rockets getting louder as he instantly knows it's the red man coming after him and quickly got back up on his two feet then back into his fighting stance.

"Come to think of it, I don't think I got his name and he doesn't appear to be the talking type." Jigoku realized not taking his eyes off the direction where he sees the red man coming at him fast.

"Guess I'll just have to beat the answer out you!" Jigoku shouted as he jumps toward the red man.

The two met in the middle with Jigoku's sword clashing against the red man's fist that causes a strong shockwave, Jigoku struggles as he knew he couldn't match up to this guy's brute strength and quickly flip over his large arm to let him keep flying then spin around for a kick to the face. The attack made the red man change direction to the right crashing into a building as Jigoku lands on the ground and wince in pain of his foot.

"OOOUUUUCH?! FUCK?! What's one hard robot!" Jigoku grunted.

The red man jump out of the building and lands on the other side of the street staring at Jigoku before fired a ball of electricity though Jigoku was able to deflect it back at the red man as he did the same thing, this time Jigoku dodges the attack and charge toward his opponent. He slashes and slashes at the big red man as he blocks the assault, but none of his attacks are having any effect on this guy barely making a scratch on his arms. The red man grabs the boy in his hand faster than he could react and electrocute him before throwing him hard toward a wall.

The impact caused cracks to form around the red coat-wearing boy, he struggles a little until he got himself free groans from the electric attack but that still won't keep him down from this fight.

He see the red man firing three more of those electric balls, Jigoku slashes them away and managed to block an electric swing-arm attack, he saw an open and took it to slash him in the chest area and performed an slash-uppercut follow by a strong down swing on the shoulder with enough strength to force the red man down on one knee that caused the spot to crack. Didn't want to give this red weirdo a chance to recover, Jigoku quickly threw a strong punch in the face that made the red man stumble back a few feet and unleashed a combo combination of punches and slashes along with a few kicks.

The red man seems to be taking in some damage but doesn't appear to express any emotions of pain which Jigoku finds it weird as his gut is telling him that this guy is more than just a robot, but he'll figure that out later as right now he has to stay focus on the fight.

Then the red man saw an opportunity and grabs Jigoku's sword much to his shock and pulls him in closer for his full-body charge while being cover in electricity that shocked the boy and sent him a few feet away as he became stun. The red man jump a dozen or more feet in the air for a body slam attack to flatten the Bloodedge boy on the ground, but Jigoku was able to recover fast from the stun to see the attack coming and moves out of the way for him to hit the ground instead.

"Sheesh, is he supposed to be some kind of wrestler or something?" Jigoku asked.

Jigoku quickly attack the red man while he was about to get himself back up from the belly flop, punched him across the face with a strong left-hook and push him back a little with a spinning-slash. The red man quickly claps his hands together to trap the boy in his hands, but Jigoku was able to see that coming and jump over them to slash at the face that even though it didn't do much, besides maybe giving him a slight headache, it destroyed one lens of his googles.

"He appears to be strong than I thought." The young mysterious boy said watching the fight from a high view with the other figure.

"If that's the case, then let see how he deals with the Red Devil Tager at full power." The young boy smirked as he snaps his finger.

That's when the red man now named Tager starts to power up.

 **(Music End)**

" **Overdrive mode engage: Voltic Field!"** Tager shouted.

"What?" Jigoku gasped that this guy wasn't fighting him for real until now.

Then suddenly Tager punch him across the face, feeling the attack is stronger than before that cause him to cough up blood, and a kick in the stomach then trapping him in his hands to pulls Jigoku closer.

" **Charged Lightning"** He electrocuted him like he did before, only this time is WAY more powerful then before making him scream in pain. Tager lets go and makes an electric field around himself, which flings Jigoku away.

Jigoku lay on the ground flinches in pain from the electric shock and groans in pain.

"I guess that's the end of that." The young boy said.]

Jigoku only had enough strength to move his head to see Tager marching toward to knowing he's going to kill him.

"(Damn it, this can't be the end.)" Jigoku thought as he struggles to get up, but his body won't listen.

"(I'm can't die here, I WILL not die here!)" Jigoku thought determined.

"…"

"Huh?" Jigoku thought he heard something and slowly the voice in his head gets louder for him to listen more clearly.

" _Blazblue"_

Tager lefts his right arm and swings it down with a powerful motion to crush the boy once and for all though Jigoku didn't pay any attention to that as he spoke one word.

"Blazblue."

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **It looks like Jigoku is in for a real 'Shock' when he finds himself going up against the Red Devil Tager him, except the big red man doesn't appear to be himself right now and I'm getting that the mysterious young boy is behind this for whatever reason he wants with Jigoku to fight Tager. Just when the young Grim Reaper was about to meet his end, he gets a weird message in his head speaking about one familiar word we all know and love, meaning something unexpected is about to happen which you will have find out in the next chapter.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Unleashing the Power of Blazblue!**

Bullet is seen standing on the rooftop edge of a tall building looking over the busy streets of the city trying to see if she can spot Tager, but as expect no luck on finding him.

"Damn it, Tager, I don't know what you're doing right now but you better be alive so that the Professor can punish you for being gone for so long." Bullet muttered to herself.

Just as Bullet was about to move to the next location, a blue pillar of light appears as it reaches for the sky as it got her attention.

"Huh, what the hell is that?" Bullet asked and suddenly getting a call from Kokonoe.

" _Bullet, something big and powerful has just appeared a few miles from your location."_ Kokonoe reported on the hologram call.

"Yeah, I'm seeing a big blue pillar of light right now." Bullet pointed out.

" _I'm not entirely sure what that energy is, but I'm also sensing another strong energy with that. And it's Tager."_ Kokonoe informed.

"What? Tagger is there, are you sure?" Bullet asked shock.

" _Positive, I'm picking up his ether level that he gone to his Overdrive mode. I just picked up about 30 thirty second ago, I double check to be sure and it's him, all right."_ Kokonoe explained.

"Okay, so Tager is okay, but what about this other energy reading?" Bullet asked.

" _I'm not sure, it seems similar to Noel with her Eyes of the World but it's very different than hers."_ Kokonoe mentioned.

"Hmm, I guess that means I'll have to check this out myself." Bullet volunteered to go investigate this.

" _I figured you say that, just be careful and don't do anything reckless."_ Kokonoe warned.

"Understood." Bullet saluted before the com is cut off and Bullet start making her way to where the blue light is and hopefully Tager will still be there.

"(I'm not sure why, but I'm getting a strange feeling about this.)" Bullet thought.

 **(With Jigoku)**

"Blazblue." Jigoku said and the next thing that happened, he caught the giant fist of Tager when it was an inch away to his face.

"What, but how?" The mysterious boy shocked.

Jigoku's body started glowing blue aura and burst into a big pillar of light as the shockwave pushes Tager back several feet away, Jigoku can feel himself getting stronger with this strange power he just unleashed, and the power seems to be growing some more within him. He may not know what's going on or what this power is either, but he does know that this power is just what he needs in order to battle against the Red Devil and then the pillar disappear replacing the blue color of Jigoku's aura into dark red.

"Alright, big guy, I'm not sure what's going on, but something tells me you're about to experience a painful payback from Jigoku the Bloodedge." Jigoku smirked as he holds his sword out.

"Hmm, this is quite unexpected… but it can also be an interesting data to collect." The mysterious boy smiled and snaps his fingers.

Tager's eyes started glowing a bit and ready himself to attack Jigoku again.

 **(Music-Awake and Alive, Skillet)**

"Bring it on!" Jigoku taunted.

Tager charge with a lightning charged fist that collided with Jigoku Blood Scythe sword creating a strong shockwave and some cracks under their feet, Jigoku was able to leap over the electric fist while pushing the fist down to the ground and perform a sideway spin with his sword out.

" **Crescent Slash"** Jigoku slashed the big red guy on the chest that push him back.

"Oh yeah, you do like that?" Jigoku asked sarcastically. Finally landing a good hit on the guy made him feel good.

Tager didn't respond as he has not said a single word since the beginning of the fight nor can he because of the mysterious young boy controlling him, he just charge at Jigoku throwing a few electric punches as the big sword-wielding boy parry them and managed to slash the left leg forcing the red guy down on one knee. Jigoku didn't waste any time for his opponent to recover as he punch Tager in the stomach with a dark red coated fist and does a backflip kick under the chin forcing him to bend backward a bit. The young Reaper charge at Tager with his sword tight in his grip then jump high for strong downward slash on the head, but what he didn't know is that Tager is prepared for that.

" **Atomic Collider"** Tager threw his arm up grabbing Jigoku by the waist and spins to the other side slamming him into the ground.

Tager stands up examining to see if that knocked out his target, but a few seconds later Jigoku got himself back up on his feet.

"Man, you sure know to slam things like that. I almost felt that one." Jigoku mocked.

Jigoku try to slash at Tager across the stomach only for Tager to jump out of the way and right above him for a body slam, but Jigoku quickly move out of the way and ram his foot right on the red guy's face that sent him flying in the air and Jigoku follow this in an slashing air combo ending it by sending Tager away down twelve feet away. Of course, Tager got up again as if he doesn't either care about the pain or feel any of this at all.

"Huh, you're a lot tougher than I thought. I guess I'll just have to try harder." Jigoku declared.

" **Spark Bolt"** Tager fired a deadly ball of electricity flying toward Jigoku fast, he narrowly dodges the electric ball letting it destroy a pillar of a building.

"You know, you maybe able to help a lot people's electric bills being like a giant battery." Jigoku joked.

Tager fires more **Spark Bolt** at Jigoku as he dodges them and even managed to destroy a few with his sword, he even got the idea of using one of these balls against Tager which he did by smacking one electric ball on the side of his sword and threw it right back at the guy who fired them, giving him a taste of his own medicine. Tager didn't have time to react when he notices electric ball coming at him and got push back from the impact of his own attack and his body getting shock, but he only got push back one foot backward and he only took a little damage.

"Okay, let see how you like this one?" Jigoku raised the Blood Scythe above his head.

The sword started glowing dark red aura and some electric currents are appearing all over the sword as Jigoku puts in his newfound power into the blade for a new attack he just thought of in his head.

" **Chaos Blade"** Jigoku unleashed a dark-red flying slash attack at Tager that was going as fast as his electric balls. Tager managed to block the attack, but it left a small slice mark on his right arm.

Tager and Jigoku just stare at each other while standing at their spot for a few moments until a small piece of rock from the top part that use to be the pillar fell and hit the ground, they charge at each other unleashing a furry of Tager's strong shocking punches against Jigoku's sword as they clash causing shockwaves. Their power seems evenly match as they enter into a power struggle with Jigoku's Blood Scythe vs Tager's electric fist, both trying to push each other back but either of them moved an inch and cracks form around their feet. The power struggle ends when the force of their power pushes them away from each other about fifteen feet away.

"Damn, this guy is really getting annoying." Jigoku grunted before going for the attack again.

 **(Music End)**

Then Bullet arrives to the scene seeing the fight from on top of a building.

"Oh my god, it is Tager! He's okay, but who is that kid he's fighting? Why is he even fighting a kid at all?" Bullet confused of what's going on. She looks at the kid again realizing the face.

"Holy crap, he's the kid from the reports! Jigoku Bloodedge, I think." Bullet gasped; this just leaves with more questions of what's going on.

"Kokonoe, I found Tager and he is fighting against the Jigoku kid right now." Bullet reported.

" _Seriously? Hold on, picking up something on Tager, it looks like someone added a little feature… that makes him like an obedient dog."_ Kokonoe said after scan checking on Tager.

"So, someone must've kidnapped Tager two months ago to make him a slave." Bullet said clenching her fist.

" _Seems to be that way."_ Kokonoe sighed.

"Should I go in, assist the kid?" Bullet asked to go help Jigoku fight Tager.

" _No, believe or not the kid is doing good handling himself against Tager at full power, maybe he'll even beat him."_ Kokonoe stated.

"Are you for real?" Bullet gasped that there are a few people who can match against Tager's strength.

" _The numbers don't lie, Bullet. I get the feeling that kid is about to surprise us more."_ Kokonoe said.

Bullet knew didn't like this, letting a stranger who is also a young teen handling someone else's problem, but she knew better than to argue with the smartest woman in the whole world and those who do don't get a happy ending. Then she spotted something on the other building, two figures wearing black hooded cloaks looking down at the fight, thinking they may have something to do with Tager she decided to go "talk" to them herself.

Meanwhile, back to the fight with Jigoku and Tager.

"Alright, big red guy, I don't know what you're in for and I don't care. I have other things to do and it sure ain't wasting my fucking time with you." Jigoku stated as he powers up more.

 **(Music-Rebellion, Ragna the Bloodedge Theme)**

Jigoku jumps high to perform a spin attack like a ball with a ring blade as Tager manage to block the attack and push him away, Jigoku lands on the side of a building launching himself from there to slash Tager's hurt then uppercut clash on the side though the Red Devil won't go down like that.

" **Magna-Tech Wheel"** Tager spins around fast while surrounding himself with electric currents, Jigoku blocks the spinning attack though he's getting push back and jump backward to dodge a downward punch.

"(Damn, this guy is freakin' tough, but he doesn't appear to be lasting long either with all the damage to dealt to him.)" Jigoku thought as he notices Tager is starting to look tired.

Jigoku knew that he needed to end this fight right now, meaning he has to put everything he got into one attack.

"Okay, big red guy, let see how you deal with my Ultimate Attack!" Jigoku pulled his sword to his side while pointing the tip at Tager, he starts releasing more of his Blazblue power with black-red lightning sparks appearing around him.

Tager seems to understand this and started powering up a little with his right arm being consumed of his lightning readying himself for the moment to strike.

During Jigoku's powering up the black-red lightning engulf the sword and turning into the head of a vicious beast with red eyes almost like a wolf, even Jigoku is surprise by this and believes this is the power that he was meant to have as he'll use every ounce of this Blazblue power in this one attack.

After what seems like hours to the two fighters, even though it's only been like ten to fifteen seconds, they both felt the instinct to attack each other now and charge with everything they got.

" **Tera Break"**

" **Death Wolf"**

The two attacks collide causing a major shockwave and an earthquake making cracks everywhere even some going up to the buildings around them as the two are now into a power struggle. It looks Tager is about to win as his attack is pushing Jigoku back a bit, but the young Bloodedge would not give in as he starts to think about his girlfriend Tao, the village, and the goal he promised to be stronger than the world itself mixing all these feelings in telling him not to give up. Jigoku let out a might scream pushing himself forward again and more as he starts to overwhelm Tager's attack until the big red man can no longer push it back, then as Jigoku's sword made contact piercing Tager a bit and a huge black-red explosion erupted.

 **(Music End)**

Everything stopped as Jigoku is seen now behind Tager with his sword still on his hands, Tager still stand for a few more seconds until he started falling toward the ground face-first.

"…Thank… you…" Tager whispered before going unconscious.

"Uh, did he say something?" Jigoku asked, but he shrugs thinking it was nothing.

"My, my, now this is very unexpected. I never knew this boy could be something special like Noel, I found if he would be a good guinea pig like Tager?" The boy asked.

"Maybe you can ask him that… behind bars!" Bullet jumped behind him for a flaming punch to knock him out, but the boy moved out of the way though some of the fire got on his cloak.

"Bullet, I guess Professor Kokonoe couldn't ignore her precious Red Devil being here." The boy chuckled as he removes the cloak.

The boy has light blond hair, a fair complexion, blue eyes and wears a half-mask on his left eye, and a monocle on the right. He wears 1800s style clothing, higher class, London-style outfit with long white sleeves, ending in purple cuffs, and purple shorts. These are accompanied with purple military style boots which end in steel toecaps, a gentlemen's purple top hat which covers his head, and a short purple cape which is attached to his body by a metal fixture in the shape of an 'X' and has a sort of cowbell hanging from it.

"Wait, aren't you Carl Clover?" Bullet asked, but she quickly dodge an incoming attack by a purple humanoid machine doll.

"Thank you, Nirvana. I think it's time we leave, you can keep Tager. I have no more use for him." Carl smirked before they appeared in an instant light.

Bullet wonder what's a smart kid like him doing with mind controlling Tager and going after Jigoku, this tells her something big is happening and hopefully the cat professor will know what to do.

"Got to admit, I didn't expect a kid like you to beat Tager." Bullet commented as she made herself known to Jigoku.

"Who the hell are you?" Jigoku asked pointing his sword at her.

"My name is Bullet; I promise that I'm a friend. Tager here was mind-controlled into attacking by someone." Bullet explained.

"Is that so… whatever, the fighting is done and I'm heading home." Jigoku said putting his sword on his back and walking away.

"Kokonoe, Tager will need transport. That kid actually beat him." Bullet smiled.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Hope you all enjoy that, Jigoku has unleashed his own Blazblue power and defeat the Red Devil Tager himself though the young Reaper will have to prepare himself for when he gets an unexpected visit from a certain pink kitty professor along with a kid-looking vampire girl too. And the culprit is Carl Clover who kidnapped Tager and made him fight Jigoku as part of "collecting" data for whatever he has in mind.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wolf-Reaper Cuddle Time with his Kitten!**

"How are you feeling, Tager?" Kokonoe asked the Red Devil as he lays on the large metal stretcher bed.

"I got a splitting headache that's harder than getting hit in the face by a skyscraper, but other than that I feel okay now that I got control of myself again." Tager answered.

"After Bullet brought you back here, she reported that the ones who kidnapped you was Carl Clover." Kokonoe said.

"Yeah, it was him, alright." Tager groaned.

"How exactly did he got the jump on you? You're usually more careful." Kokonoe asked.

"About two months ago, it was daytime as I was walking around the town I was at." Tager recalled how he met up with Carl Clover and got taken by the boy.

 **(Flashback, Two Months Ago)**

 _Tager is seen walking around a street seeing some people living their lives as any other and stop as he come up to a building right in front of him._

"Just as I was about to leave town after finishing my investigation, some told me about a troublesome man hurting others for the fun of it. So, I decided to check this guy and "teach" him some manners."

 _Tager enter the apartment building and walk up to the 8_ _th_ _floor and went into the room where the man is living in, as he enters the room it appears to be empty for the most part except for a small TV and a table with a single cup of tea._

"The place was empty for a single person to live in, the TV was on and the tea was still warm meaning he must've made not to long ago, but there was no sign of this man."

 _Tager take a look around the apartment to see if this man is hiding anywhere, but he found nothing in the place even in the closet. Then he got curious about the teacup wondering if it's a clue or something that may tell him about where this man is, he picks up the teacup taking a quick sniff sensing the flavor in the tea._

" _Hmm, green tea and honey. This man got good taste; I'll give him that." Tager commented._

 _Then suddenly something pop out of the teacup and shock Tager which normally any electric attacks wouldn't have any effect on him since his body can conduct power electricity, but somehow whatever was in that tea caused Tager to groan in pain forcing him down on his one knee._

"It was careless into falling for a trap I was not prepared for and it would seem the electric shock I got must've been an anti-ether trap as I felt my body weaken."

 _Tager tried to stand back up despite the struggling of getting his body to move, but someone or something appeared behind the red giant man and slams his face on the small table._

" _What the…?" Tager gasped._

 _He turns his head around to see the one who is pinning him to the floor and his eyes widen upon seeing a familiar face._

"It was to my shock that it was the Machine God: Nirvana, meaning that a certain boy was not far."

" _Well done, Tager, you came right into my trap just as I predicted." Carl appeared on the TV screen._

" _Carl Clover, I heard you disappeared about a year ago, no one has heard a word from you." Tager said._

" _Like I have time to waste on the weak minded when I have some experiments to work on." Carl smirked._

" _Experiments? You almost sound like your father?" Tager confused._

" _Let just say that I have decided to expand my mind to see how far the world can go when given a little push." Carl bragged._

" _And you, Red Devil Tager has just become my next test subject." Carl declared._

 _Just as Tager struggles to get himself back up, Nirvana started glowing bright purple engulfing the whole room._

"And the next thing I know, I was transported into what appears to be Carl's secret base being the helpless patient."

 **(Flashback End)**

"That kid actually managed to overwrite the safety program you made, and my body was no longer listening to me. All I could do was watch myself being his slave until I was finally freed thanks to that boy with the large white sword." Tager finished his story.

"Damn, I didn't think Carl would do something like consider he always hated his father, but now he's becoming like him." Kokonoe sounded worry.

"What should we do about him?" Tager asked.

"It's only been a day since that fight and Carl hasn't made any move yet, so I suggest we wait until we hear any word about him." Kokonoe said, not wanting to walk into Carl's trap.

"And what about the boy who defeated me?" Tager asked curious.

"His name is Jigoku the Bloodedge, he's currently living in Taokaka's village and the idiot catgirl's lover from what I heard." Kokonoe informed.

"You mean she actually found herself a boyfriend?!" Tager gasped.

"Yeah, guess even idiots like her can find true love or whatever the old saying goes." Kokonoe said before walking away.

"You better rest up, you took quite a beating from that fight and it's probably gonna take me a few days for repairs, I'll even make a new protection program in case Carl's try to take control of you again." Kokonoe planned.

"Let's be very caution, Carl is up to something big and we need to find out what it is and put a stop to it." Tager warned.

"I know." Kokonoe said as she leaves the room.

 **(With Taokaka and Jigoku)**

"Meow! Tao knew Good-Wolvy is strong, but Tao is still surprised that Good-Wolvy took on big red himself!" Tao cheered.

"I'll admit that guy was tough as shit that I thought I was gonna die." Jigoku said as he eats his garlic shrimp.

"The Red Devil, otherwise known as the Iron Tank Tager is one of the strongest men in the whole city as his brute is unmatched by anyone except for two people: Jin Kisaragi and Azrael the Mad Dog, the most Dangerous man in the world." Torakaka mentioned.

"Well, then it would seem that I'm now the strongest in the city." Jigoku smirked.

"It's definitely a surprise that you not only took him on at his full power, but you also won with a new power as well." Torakaka mentioned.

"Yeah, it was weird… I don't know what it was, but I feel like this is a power I was meant to have called "Blazblue" or something like that." Jigoku looked at his hand wondering if he can control that power.

"Good-Wolvy is even more awesome than before!" Tao kissed Jigoku on the cheek a few times.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm awesome and don't you forget it." Jigoku chuckled and looks at his Blood Scythe sword.

"(Weird guy, I don't know what's coming my way, but I know with this new power I'm gonna surpass the world.)" Jigoku thought.

"Hey, Good-Wolvy." Tao whispered getting her boyfriend's attention.

"Tao wants to reward Good-Wolvy for beating big red man." Tao purred.

"Heh, I was wonder when you would bring that up." Jigoku smirked as he gets excited.

"(Looks like those two are going to have some fun.)" Torakaka thought as she leaves the two alone.

Jigoku carry Tao in a bridely style and walk to their room closing the door and locking it to make sure no one would come in to interrupt their "fun" time together.

"Tao has been waiting days for this. Meow!" Tao excited.

"Then we better get busy." Jigoku said before pressing his lips on Tao's into a passionate kissing session.

 **(Lemom/Sex Scene Alert: Scroll Down to Skip it)**

Tao and Jigoku hug each other in their arms as they wrestle their tongues against one another which always ends up Jigoku winning dominating her mouth that she actually enjoys, his hands move smoothly on her back all the way down to her butt giving both cheeks a firm squeeze making Tao moan in the kiss.

"Have you been touching yourself lately?" Jigoku asked as he can feel his fingers touching Tao's panties that is wet.

"Tao feels like Tao is in heat and I want Good-Wolvy to mate with me now!" Tao giggled.

Jigoku smiles and got back into the heated kissing as they slowly start to take off their clothes until they're both naked, except for Tao still wearing her hood and large gloves which he doesn't actually mind as his eyes are on Tao's beautiful body.

"Man, I never get tired of seeing you like this." Jigoku smiled.

"Tao likes the way you look at Tao, it makes Tao blush like crazy." Tao commented.

Jigoku leans down to the right breast sucking on the nipple while groping the other one with his freehand making Tao moan and blushing like crazy, he didn't stop there as his other hand move down into her panties and rubbing his fingers on her pussy which makes her moan more.

"MEEEOOW! Sucking on Tao's breasts and rubbing pussy at the same time! Good-Wolvy is amazing!" Tao moaned loudly.

Tao decided to return the favor by moving her paw-glove down between Jigoku's legs going for his dick that is harden strong and tall about 13 inch stroking it making Jigoku moan while sucking on Tao's other breast. Jigoku knew she wanted to make him feel the good pleasure like he's doing to her, he grope the two breasts together squeezing them nice and form moving them around a little before pressing the two nipples together and suck both in his mouth like he's expecting milk to come out. The feeling of the double sucking cause Tao to moan from the intense jolts of pleasure as she wraps one arm around Jigoku's head pulling him closer into her breasts while the other is stroking his hard penis.

"Oh, Good-Wolvy! MEEOOOW! Tao is getting the strange feeling again!" Tao alerted.

"Sounds like you're about to cum, and you held yourself longer than last time. Impressive." Jigoku complimented as he goes down to her pussy and starts licking it with his tongue going inside.

"MEEEOOOW! Good-Wolvy's tongue is going to make Tao cum now!" Tao moaned happy as her pussy cum juice in Jigoku's mouth and some on his face.

"Meow… Tao can't hold herself any long, please stick that meat pole in Tao." Tao begged erotically.

"Don't need to ask me twice." Jigoku positioned himself right on top of Tao and aiming his penis right at her pussy.

"Get ready to be penetrated by the Wolf-Reaper!" Jigoku said and slam his dick right into Tao's pussy.

"MMEEEEEEOOOOOOWW?!" Tao moaned the loudest her lungs can make.

Jigoku thrust his hips back and forth fast as Tao move her own hips to match his speed slamming into each other making splashing sound of the flesh doing a making session. Tao groan a little from the pain of the hug dick ramming through her pussy forcing to widen its tight space, but the pain quickly turn into loving pleasure of being one with Jigoku as her face become happily erotic as she wraps her legs around Jigoku's waist to keep him closer and fucking him harder.

"MEOW! Hard, Good-Wolvy! Fuck Tao harder! Faster too!" Tao begged erotically.

Jigoku happily comply to her request and increase the speed of his thrusting hitting all the weak spots and even touching the womb as it wants to feel his massive dick hitting it like it always does whenever the lovers do their love fun.

Jigoku can still remember the day he and Tao first did this together one week after they got together though he was against it at first, Tao couldn't hold herself back and the deed has been done and there was no going back. He was lucky the Tao was on a safe day because he was not ready to become a father, but he wouldn't mind having kids with Tao when they're ready to start a family together.

Tao pulls Jigoku's head for more passionate kissing as they continue fucking and Tao's breasts pressing against his hard chest.

"Shit! Tao, I'm about to cum!" Jigoku groaned.

"Go for it! MEOW! Cum in Tao's pussy! Tao is about to cum too!" Tao moaned.

They kept going for about another full minute wanting to have more fucking pleasure a little longer until they can feel their bottom parts no longer holding it in.

"Fuck, Tao, I'm cumming!" Jigoku shouted as he thrust his penis in and releasing his white hot cum into Tao's pussy.

"MEEOOOW! Tao can feel your hot cream! It's so good, meow!" Tao moaned as her pussy cum mixing with Jigoku's cum.

"That feels… good." Tao stuttered happy.

"I hope you're ready for more." Jigoku smirked.

"Yes, give Tao more!" Tao excited.

And thus, they continue their love making for the next three hours nonstop doing different sex poses to please each other more.

Jigoku is sitting on the bed feeling please from Tao sucking on his dick while stroking the pole with her breasts, the feeling of the catgirl's breasts is so good that Jigoku grabs her by the back of her head and force her down on his dick more.

Tao is on top of Jigoku doing the cowgirl position bouncing up and down like crazy as she moans happily letting her breasts move up and down from the motion as Jigoku enjoys the view and after while decided to play with her boobs as well which Tao welcomes.

Tao is laying on her back with her legs being hold up by Jigoku doing the piledrive thrust fucking his cat lover down and hard.

Jigoku is now thrusting his large dick into Tao's pussy from behind as she stands on all four with her face looking all erotically exciting, ironically a catgirl is doing the doggy style sex makes this fucking time sexy for Jigoku.

Jigoku holds Tao up by grabbing her butt as her legs around wrapped around his waist as his huge penis is thrusting up and down while standing on his two feet, they also kiss each other very heated as their bodies are warming up more as if they're begging for more pleasure.

"Alright Tao, last one. Get ready!" Jigoku smirked.

"Yes! Give Tao the meowing pleasure of a lifetime!" Tao moaned.

Another minute and they released their love juice at the same time moaning loud together as Jigoku's dick is cumming his white cum more than Tao's wet pussy, after feeling his penis is finally out of cum he fell backward on the bed with Tao on top of him.

 **(Lemon/Sex Scene End)**

"Meow… that felt better than last time." Tao panted.

"Yeah, sure felt like it." Jigoku agreed. Probably thinking it must be his Blazblue power giving him extra strength and stamina.

"Tao loves Good-Wolvy." Tao said cuddling her face on his chest.

"Yeah, I love you too, you sexy idiot." Jigoku smiled as he pats her head and kiss her forehead.

"Tao will become strong too to fight with Good-Wolvy." Tao talked in her sleep.

"Is that so, then we better train hard together because something tells me there's going to be a big fight coming our way." Jigoku excited before pulling up the bedsheet over them and fell asleep.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Jigoku and Tao certainly didn't waste any time loving each other once they enter their bedroom and start the crazy love making, and pretty soon Jigoku will be doing that to the other girls in his harem. Jigoku will also need to start training on how to control his new Blazblue power and learn about it to be prepared for dangerous battles involving little genius Carl who seen to be cooking up something big.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
